Giro del Destino (Pan y Trunks)
by blancanel
Summary: Ella pensaba que el nunca se fijaría en ella, el pensaba que ella nunca se fijaría en el, que pasaria si todo lo que piensan no es como ellos creen?...Después de tantos años que pasaron ellos se vuelven a ver, y ella ya no es exactamente la niña que el había conocido y querido como una "hermana" , nuevos sentimientos surgen en ellos que los hacen creer que todo era muy diferente


**LA SORPRESA**

17 años habían pasado desde aquel torneo de artes marciales en el que se presentaron todos los guerreros Z, cuando goku se fue a entrenar a uub a estas alturas el ya había vuelto a vivir con su familia después de haber acabado con su mision, en este periodo no se habian presentado presencias que hubieran perturbado la tranquilidad en la tierra, todo seguía igual, o al menos todo parecía igual.

********************************************************************************-Hola… Eres tu hija? – Videl contestando el teléfono.

-Hola Videl, soy yo Bulma- respondió una peliazul.

-Disculpa Bulma, pensé que era Pan que llamaba, como estas?- siguió la conversación la pelinegra.

-muy bien Videl y tu?- dijo Bulma Bulma.

-yo también gracias-

-llamaba para avisarles que hoy se celebrara una pequeña fiesta en mi casa por el cumpleaños de mi hija Bra y a la vez por su regreso de la universidad, espero que puedan asistir.

-claro que iremos Bulma, no te preocupes, quieres que les avise a los demás o tú te encargaras de eso?.

-yo me encargare de eso, no te preocupes por eso Videl, bueno nos vemos a las 10 de la noche en mi casa.

-bueno, ahí estaremos.

-adiós- se despidió la esposa de vegeta.

-adiós- contesto la esposa de Gohan.

-quién era? – Pregunto Gohan quien venía caminando desde la biblioteca leyendo un libro.

-era Bulma, nos invitó a una fiesta por celebrarse el cumpleaños de Bra y su regreso de la universidad- respondió su esposa.

-que rápido pasa el tiempo, pensar que hace solo unos años Bra y Pan eran unas pequeñas niñas que jugaban juntas y ahora son todas unas señoritas que acabaron la universidad.

-Si – contesto ella suspirando.

-estas bien cariño?- dijo el algo preocupado.

-si, por que lo dices?.

-te veo un poco inquieta.

-es que estoy llamando a Pan desde esta mañana y no me contesta , crees que le haya pasado algo cielo?.

-no lo creo, ella es muy fuerte, tal vez fue a algún lugar con sus amigos.

-tú crees?, ella siempre me contesta y ahora...

-no te preocupes veras que luego ella te devuelve la llamada.

-bueno, creo que tienes razón –dijo más tranquila-

-claro que la tengo.

-cuanto me gustaría tenerla aquí a nuestro lado, igual que Bulma tiene a Bra.

-a mí también, pero dijo que no podría regresar al igual que Bra ya que ella se quedaría trabajando allá y nosotros tenemos que apoyarla.

-si cariño, pero eso no lo hace menos doloroso.

-si, pero no podemos hacer nada.

-Nuestra pequeña, espero que al menos venga algún día a visitarnos.

-yo también – concluyo el un poco triste-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

-Mami, ya llamaste a todos?- dijo una joven peilazul.

-si hija, ya los llame- respondió su madre.

-mmm… vendrán todos?

-si, todos ya me confirmaron su asistencia.

-qué bueno! –dijo muy alegre la joven-

-Bra, que me ocultas?.

-yo…yo… mami, nada… que te podría ocultar?

-no lo se, estas muy extraña.

-no mamá, te equivocas, bueno ya me voy al centro comercial, a comprar un vestido para la fiesta de esta noche.

-yo te conozco muy bien Bra, no me puedes engañar, pero como tu quieras, ya descubriré que ocultas, bueno ve hija, yo terminare de arreglar lo de la fiesta.

-bueno, me voy –dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mamá-

Una joven muchacha de cabellos oscuros volaba rápidamente en dirección al centro comercial para reunirse con su amiga.

-donde estas, donde estas, porque te demoras?...- decía un poco inquieta Bra.

-Ya llegue- dijo una joven pelinegra saludando a Bra.

-ya me estabas asustando, Pan pensé que no vendrías.

-cómo crees Bra, estoy muy emocionada por volver a ver a todos- dijo Pan.

-nadie se imagina la sorpresa que les daremos esta noche.

-Siiiiii…. –emocionada-

-bueno, ya tenemos que ir a comprar los vestidos, hoy tenemos que vernos espectaculares.

-Tú ya te ves espectacular Bra.

-Y no me diras que tu no.

-pero Bra tu sab…

-nada de nada - Bra no la dejo terminar de hablar, ya que le sostuvo la mano y se fueron corriendo.

De ese modo ambas chicas se la pasaron toda la tarde en busca de vestidos perfectos para la fiesta que se realizaría en la noche. Pan dejo que Bra escoja su vestido, ya que ella tenía un gusto más refinado en cuanto a vestidos, no era que Pan se vistiera mal, sino que la peliazul sabia más sobre moda, por algo ella era la más admirada en la universidad después de ella le seguía Pan, pero a ellas no les interesaba eso.

-Bueno, ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos a arreglar-hablo Pan.

-Ven conmigo, ambas nos ayudaremos, mi familia debe estar ocupada con lo de la fiesta, ni cuenta se darán.

-mmmm… no estoy segura…

-di que si, si que si, por favor Pany –Bra suplicando-

-deja de hacer eso –Pan riéndose-

-ahh, hacer qué?

-nada nada, bien iré contigo.

-perfecto.

-bueno vamos, se nos hará tarde.

-okey –ambas se fueron volando

Poco a poco iban llegando los invitados a la casa de los Brief, solo fueron invitados los amigos cercanos, como siempre las fiestas en la casa de Bulma no eran "pequeñas", todo estaba hermosamente decorado, los primeros en llegar fueron: Krilin, N°18, Maroon, luego Gohan, Videl, Goku, Milk, Goten, Yamcha, Piccoro, etc...

Después de haber entrado Bra y Pan sin que nadie se dé cuenta, la peli azul se dirigió a su cuarto y Pan a una habitación de huéspedes, se dieron una ducha y empezaron a cambiarse, luego Pan fue a la habitación de su amiga y ambas empezaron a maquillarse

-Bra, mírate, todos se quedaran con la boca abierta al verte.

-Pero Pan tu estas… -Bra no le dijo más, ya que pensó que su amiga no le creería, así que haría que otras personas que no sean ella se lo digan.

-ehh?

-nada, nada… -pensando lo que haría- ven conmigo pan – jalándola de la mano.

********************************************************************************Un pelilila se encontraba en su habitación a punto de bajar a la fiesta que se organizaba para su hermana, cuando de repente tocaron a su puerta.

-hola hermanito –sonriente.

-hola Bra, que paso?

-mmm… mama me dijo que ya están casi todos abajo y como yo les tengo una sorpresa, quiere que bajes de una vez.

-sorpresa? Bra ahora que hiciste? –curioso.

-yo? Nada, y ya te dije una sorpresa, que de seguro te gustara.

-bueno, ya estaba por ir de todos modos, quieres que vayamos juntos?

-ehh? Yo… me olvide algo, ya voy, no te preocupes, adelántate –sospechosa-

-jejeje Bra, como si yo no te conociera tu ocultas algo.

-A ti no te puedo mentir hermanito, pero si quieres enterarte ve abajo.

-bueno, no te demores –dijo el pelilila bajando a la fiesta-

Cuando Trunks estuvo abajo saludo a todos sus amigos y se puso a conversar con su mejor amigo Goten, cuando de repente se escuchó la voz de su mamá que empezó a hablar de Bra, vio cómo su hermana bajaba las escaleras, pero no venía sola, junto a ella iba una pelinegra hermosa, nunca había sentido lo que en ese momento le paso, para el tiempo se detuvo para ver el caminar de aquella bella mujer.

-Hola a todos, gracias por venir a compartir conmigo un momento tan especial como el cumplir un año más, además para mí es muy importante el poder verlos a todos juntos de nuevo, aún recuerdo cuando nos fuimos con Pan hace 5 años para estudiar fuera – miro a la Pan….- muchas cosas cambiaron , pero el cariño entre todos nuestros seres queridos no- hablo Bra.

-qué pena que mi pany no esté aquí para vernos a todos juntos de nuevo- dijo Videl.

-ella estaría muy feliz- continuo Gohan.

-la pequeña pany- recordó Trunks con tristeza.

-bueno no quiero que nadie aquí se ponga triste ya que hoy es un muy buen dia, les tengo una sorpresa, que de seguro se los alegrara a muchos, todos se preguntaran quien es la chica que está aquí a mi lado, jejeje que pena que no se hayan dado cuenta, yo pensé que lo harían al instante de verla…bueno les quiero decir que ella es la "sorpresa".

-la sorpresa? Bra de que hablas- le dijo su hermano.

-ella – mirando a la pelinegra…-ella es Pan, o más conocida como Pany, vino conmigo desde un principio, pero les queríamos dar la sorpresa.

-Que?- dijeron todos al unísono-

-e…ell…ella es Pany, la pequeña Pan? –dijo el pelilila tartamudeando, pensando si era o no cierto que la hermosa mujer que estaba enfrente de él era la pelinegra-…

CONTINUARA….

********************************************************************************NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS REVIEW, SOY NUEVA EN ESTO, QUIERO SABER SI LES GUSTA, SI TIENEN CONSEJOS, NO DUDEN EN DECIRME, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO BYE BYE CUIDENSE ^^


End file.
